No One Suppose To Know
by Benson'sBitch86
Summary: what if olivia and alex really did have a relationship? olivia loves alex very much but what will happen when olivia is forced to chose love over happiness? will she chose a loving life with Alex or will she chose her happiness?
1. Chapter 1

author:tests1woman  
summary: this story is about Alex and Olivia  
What if Alex and Olivia DID have a relationship that only SVU knew  
about??? (Munch, Fin, Elliot, Cregan, and Haung)  
What happens when other people begin to find out???

Olivia's Place:

After spending countless hours making love, Alex finally collapsed  
into Olivia's strong arms spent.

Alex: wow, that was, was ...

she couldn't even think of words to describe this experience.

Olivia: exhausting, amazing, simply the best

Alex: yeah, all that and then some.

they both laugh.

Olivia: so what are we going to do today?

Alex: well, it's Saturday and I know one way we can spend our day.

Olivia: do tell my dear...

Alex: well, I was thinking me, you, naked, whipped cream, hot syrup...

Olivia: sounds yummy... lots of hot sex

Alex: what do you say good-looking? are you up for some physical  
activities?

Olivia's reply was to jump out of bed naked and head straight for  
the kitchen while Alex followed closely behind. Olivia took the  
chocolate out of the fridge and squirted some on Alex's chest...

Alex: hey!

Alex began to back up to keep Olivia from putting more on her, but  
Olivia kept continuing with her assault. Alex found herself backed  
against the table and Olivia slightly pushed Alex on the table.

Olivia: you know, you're looking good enough to eat right now baby.

Alex: well I guess I can say, Bon Appetite!

with that, Olivia proceeded to spread Alex wide open and quench her  
hunger for Alex. it started out slow at first but the more Olivia  
went down on Alex, the more Alex came... over and over, over and...

Alex: O...live...air! please! I'm coming, please. Oh god, live please!

Alex couldn't physically handle anymore of the pressure Olivia put  
on her as she dipped her fingers into Alex and tongued her clit and  
sometimes switching places.

Alex: Live!!!

Alex attempted to close her legs but Olivia wouldn't stop. Olivia  
put a tighter grip on Alex's thighs and kept eating her. after  
having Alex climax beyond reason, Olivia finally stopped.

Alex was shaken after Olivia stopped.

Alex: live please... I'm so tired. I think I came too much, I don't  
think I can walk. my legs feel like noodles.

Olivia: come here baby.

Olivia left Alex into her arms and carried her to the room. after  
lying Alex on the bed, Olivia proceeded to put on the strap on,  
before Alex could protest, she felt the 12 inch rubber enter her as  
she cried out.

Alex: oh god baby, please.

Alex tried to grab onto Olivia's waist for support but Olivia was  
quicker grabbing Alex's hands and holding her arms above her  
against the headboard. Olivia thrust into Alex causing her to climax  
each time. after Alex looked like she would past out, Olivia pulled  
out kissing Alex on her lips deeply. she got up and took off the  
oning and washed it off in the bathroom. after coming back, she  
noticed that Alex was nearly sleep. Olivia claimed in bed next to  
her...

Alex: live, hold me please.

Olivia: of course.

Olivia spooned into the back of Alex. Alex turned around so that she  
faced Olivia and buried her face into Olivia's chest and Olivia  
wrapped her arms around her. Alex instantly fell asleep with one  
thought on her mind, "tomorrow night, I'm going to fuck you to the  
point of exhaustion Live."

end chapter one

a/n: so tell me what you think... and be honest


	2. Chapter 2

2

Olivia: I want a baby.

Alex: huh?

Olivia: Alex, you heard me. I want a baby.

Alex: we will.

Alex pulled Olivia closer to her hoping this conversation would end.  
Alex did love Olivia and wanted kids but Alex was too focused on her  
career to be saddled down with a kid right now.

Olivia: when?

Alex: soon.

Olivia just rolled opposite of Alex and she felt the tears began to  
wet her cheeks.

Alex: liv. liv. livvie. baby, are you crying?

when Olivia did not answer, Alex scooted closer to Olivia and pulled  
her over to her.

Alex: babe, I told you we're going to have kids. just not right now.

Olivia: then when? you keep saying soon, but you've been saying soon  
for the past year. if you don't want kids with me just say so!

Alex: I do, it's just that I have so much on my plate. when we have  
a baby together, I want to be able to take about a year off. just  
me, you and the baby. I don't want to be weighed down by trying to  
run for office, and raising a kid. babe, I want kids with you so bad  
but you have to give me time. okay?

Olivia: sure. whatever.

Alex: I'm serious. once we start with this kid thing, we are going  
to have so many, you'll hate me.

Alex kissed her reassuring. that kiss turned into something more  
passionate. before they knew it, hours had passed by as Alex made  
love to Olivia over and over.

3

Olivia was at the doctor's office and was talking to ob/gin.

dr. Jameson: so what do you and your partner what?

Olivia: it's a surprise she doesn't know I'm doing this.

dr. Jameson: does she want kids?

Olivia: yeah, but I figure I surprise her. I don't care what we have  
as long as it's healthy.

dr. Jameson: well, the process on my part is done. you just make  
sure you do your part. you need to have an orgasm in about 8 to 10  
hours or it won't work.

Olivia blushed with embarrassment at the doctor's statement.

Olivia: okay. will do.

Olivia left out the office about a half an hour later patting her  
tummy.

Olivia: a baby would do us just fine.


End file.
